Happened So Fast
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Xander is hurt suddenly and Spike doesn't know what to do and their secret is out, but is everyone more concerned about Xander to worry that he's with Spike? Slash, FemSlash, OOC, AU.


No one had any idea what happened.

First they were walking along the sidewalk. Angel and Cordelia were up front, their banter full of love, a scene that warmed Buffy who was walking with Gunn, the pair flirting as they compared weaponry.

Willow and Fred were talking animatedly about something that only a genius would know.

Giles and Wesley were walking in companionable silence, their shoulders brushing every now and again and they would give each other small smiles.

Spike and Xander were at the back of the pack, arguing over Aliens and Predators.

And then suddenly there were screeching tires and yelling.

'Xander!' Spike yelled as he rushed to the too still form on the pavement.

'What happened?' Buffy was yelling, even as she was trying to stake him. Giles and Wesley were trying to keep her back.

Willow, Cordelia, and Fred were rushing to the street, Angel and Gunn rushing after the speeding car.

'Xan? Xan pet?' Spike cooed as he brushed Xander's matted hair out of his face.

'Yes, my brother was hit by a car, please hurry,' Cordelia was on the phone, wanting to get him help.

'I can't lose you, not now, not when I just found you,' Spike continued, forgetting about the others.

They had only been together for a month.

_It had been a bad night; both Spike and Xander had come too close, again._

_They had been tense on the walk home._

_It had been Xander who had slammed Spike against the door before it had even closed._

'_I need you, Spike, so badly I ache.' He stated, his voice laced with lust and want and need and desperation and passion and sunshine and love. So much love._

_Spike flipped them so Xander was against the door, 'you belong to me, mine, my pet, my mate,' he stated before devouring Xander's mouth. That night lasted all night, both man taking and being taken._

'What are you doing?' Buffy demanded as she yelled at the distraught blonde. 'Get away from him!' Giles and Wesley did a fine job of keeping the Slayer away from the blonde.

'Spike,' Fred said softly, a gentle hand on his shoulder, 'give him some of your blood,' she insisted.

'Don't want to turn him,' Spike denied.

'Nor do I, but Spike, you need to give him some of your blood, it'll help him heal,' she said softly, 'it'll give him time to get to the hospital.'

Spike immediately tore into his own wrist before shoving it into Xander's mouth, he gently stroked the column of flesh he loved to nuzzle, 'drink Xanpet,' he whispered and he wasn't pleading.

Xander suckled weakly on the wrist for a few minutes before they all heard sirens.

**sXs**

Hours later Xander was still in surgery as Spike paced the waiting room where Giles and Wesley waited with Willow and Fred.

Cordelia, Gunn, Angel and Buffy were out trying to find the car or anyone that might know who or what hit Xander.

'I hate this!' Spike growled as he kicked at a chair, only the give a cry of pain when the chair didn't move since it was bolted to the floor.

'We all do, Spike,' Giles said, looking up from his year old copy of People magazine.

'I can't lose him!' he stated again.

'We don't want to lose him either,' Willow stated, teary.

'You don't understand!' Spike blurted, his voice full of anger and misery.

'Then explain it to us!' Willow almost shouted as she stood to glare at Spike.

'I was in the processes of claiming him!' Spike blurted, before closing his eyes in defeat, this wasn't how he, how Xander wanted them to find out.

Everyone stared at Spike in silence for a few moments before Wesley sighed and pulled out his wallet, 'you were right, I'll pay up the rest tonight,' Wesley offered with a lecherous grin at Giles.

Spike could only stare at the pair in shock.

A gentle hand on his cheek brought him to Willow who was right in front of him, 'he'll be okay,' she said softly, but firmly.

Spike nodded, but continued to pace.

Soon Willow and Fred were asleep leaning against each other. Wesley was pretending to not be asleep against Giles as finished off the third half done People crossword puzzle.

Spike was still pacing.

Giles sighed and tossed the magazine onto the table before he eased himself from under Wesley who mumbled something about rogue demons before curling on his side on the couch.

Spike let out a surprised 'meep' that Spike would deny later, when Giles put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

'He'll be okay,' Giles repeated Willow's earlier words, before he pulled Spike into a tight hug.

Spike clutched tightly at Giles as he gave a muffled sob. He knew he was being irrational but he had been feeling a mild pull all night as they worked on Xander.

'I can feel him,' Spike managed to mumble into Giles, and the older man's hold on the blonde tightened.

Xander was Giles' son and this vamp- no this man was in love with Xander and the feelings were clearly returned, if the looks the pair tried so hard to hide were anything to go by, so then Spike was all but Giles' son-in-law.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' a doctor said in surprise after his knock got no answer.

'It's okay,' Giles offered as Spike took a minute to pull himself together.

'Xander is fine, he's in recovery right now, he'll be there for a day or two before he's moved to a private room,' the doctor said with a small smile. Spike gripped Giles' arm tightly.

'I can let one of you see him tonight for a few minutes,' he said, 'the rest of you can see him tomorrow. I can't guarantee that he'll be coherent but you'll feel better,' he offered.

'Spike can go,' Giles offered.

'Xander!' Willow blurted as she suddenly woke, waking both Fred and Wesley.

'Yes, Spike is the best choice,' Wesley offered, adjusting his glasses.

Giles smirked, 'you should go, William,' he said gently to Spike.

'Is Xander alright?' Willow asked almost bouncing.

'This way Spike,' the doctor offered, holding the door open for the blonde.

'He'll be fine,' Giles offered as Spike followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall.

Willow was suddenly strangling Giles, 'Willow!' he choked out.

'Oh sorry,' Willow loosened her hold but didn't let go.

**sXs**

'Spike,' a cracked voice pulled the blonde from the magazine he wasn't reading.

'Pet,' the magazine fell to the floor as Spike was by the bed in a flash. 'You're okay,' he said as he brushed back a stray hair.

'Spike,' he repeated as he grasped at Spike.

'I'm here,' Spike took hold of Xander's hand, giving it a squeeze.

'What happened?' Xander asked around a giant yawn.

'We were hoping you could tell us pet,' Spike replied, as he kissed Xander's knuckles.

'The last thing I remember I was winning the Predator versus Aliens debate,' Xander replied.

Spike snorted, 'No, you weren't,' he sighed, 'they know, Pet.'

'Know what?' Xander asked, leaning into Spike's hand as it massaged his head, 'oh you mean about us?' he asked, with a little grin.

Spike nodded, not really sure what he was afraid of.

'It's about time,' Xander replied, 'I'm not ashamed of you, I never have been.'

Spike couldn't help but sigh in relief.

'Don't ever do that again,' Spike pleaded as he rested his forehead against Xander's.

'Do what?' Xander asked, he still wasn't sure why he was in the hospital.

'Someone pushed you in front of a moving car,' Spike replied, in a very un-Spike-like manner.

Xander watched Spike for a moment before running a hand through Spike's hair, 'why does that make me feel like I should be more injured than I am?'

'Because you should be,' Spike replied, 'if we hadn't, if you weren't,' he couldn't say it.

'But I'm not,' Xander said, 'I'm here, I'm okay, or at least I will be once I'm out of here,' he replied with a gentle kiss to Spike's lips as he pulled the blonde closer.

'I don't want to lose you,' Spike stated huskily.

'And you won't,' Xander stated firmly.

'I love you.'


End file.
